Harvester Queen
A Harvester Queen is the leader of her own Harvester fleet, and rules over the Supreme Commanders and all of the other Harvesters in her fleet. A Queen lives inside her own Harvester Mothership, and from there, she rules over all the other Harvesters inside her mothership. However, one member, the Earth's Harvester Queen, is far more evil than the rest. The species made its first appearance in ''Independence Day: Resurgence''. Information In a clip of the upcoming movie, ex-President Thomas Whitmore enters a Harvester-holding cell. The Harvester inside uses Whitmore to speak via telepathy, and states "she has arrived" upon the Harvester fleet's 2nd arrival on Earth. In another trailer for the movie, the Earth's Harvester Queen can be seen attacking ground forces at Area 51, and out in the Utah Salt Flats. Harvester Queens are clearly a variant of alien, like the Xenomorph Queens in the Aliens franchise. Personality Most of the Harvester Queens are gentle, and rarely violent to their followers. They harvest cores from other planets in order to survive and advance. They feel very sorry when the beings on the planet die, but the Earth's Harvester Queen was far worse than that. Appearance The Queens wear a bio-suit protecting their bodies, but unlike the other Harvesters, they stand much taller. They also wear vests that grant their own personal force fields. History Independence Day: Resurgence One member of the race, the Earth's Harvester Queen, came to planet Earth in a much bigger ship than the one seen in 1996. She led the attack force that attacked Earth, and was there to avenge the War of 1996 and destroy humanity for pleasure. The ship touched down in the Atlantic, destroying many cities on the way, and began drilling though to get to the Earth's core, which the Harvesters planned to steal for survival and advancement. This would eventually cause Earth to lose its atmosphere and end all life on the planet, but this never happened. However, when the Sphere was accidentally activated by the Humans, the Earth's Queen detected this, and came to personally destroy the Sphere, as she was the last one of her species. The Humans then came up with a plan to use a fake Sphere, and lure the Queen to the wrong place, and kill her. Former president Whitmore carried the fake Sphere and arrived in her ship, and blew it up. However, because of her personal shield, she survived, and went to get the Sphere. Her shield was destroyed by Whitmore's daughter, and then other members of the air-force used Harvester Fighters to finish her off, destroying her bio-suit, and eventually causing her to die. The Harvesters then left in peace in the Harvester Mothership on Earth to find a better Queen. Overview A Harvester Queen's bio-mechanical suit is massive, about 242 ft. tall. This is almost as big as the Legendary Godzilla. It also has tentacles sticking out of it, and unlike normal Harvester bio-suits, a Queen's bio-suit has its own impenetrable shield. This protects the Queen inside her bio-suit from attack by any spacecraft, including Harvester technology. However, if it is shot enough times, the shield can be disabled. The Harvester Queen caste clearly consists of massive female Harvesters that are far bigger and intimidating than the normal-sized Harvesters. They stand around 144 ft. tall, and unlike the other Harvesters, Harvester Queens actually have tentacles sticking out of their bodies, and there are 4. They also have mouths and large jaws consisting of sharp, serrated teeth, another trait the normal Harvesters don't have. The only Harvester Queen job currently known is being the leader of a Harvester Mothership, but there very well could be a Harvester Queen that rules the entire race. There could also be miners, construction workers, and palace guards for the Harvester Empress, the possible Queen that rules the entire species. It's also possible that Harvester Queens lay eggs for normal-sized Harvesters. Notable Members * Earth's Harvester Queen Technology The Harvester Queens travel in huge spacecraft called Queen's Pods, which are attached very close to the center of a Harvester Mothership. A Pod is huge, around 30 km in diameter, and also has its own impenetrable shield. However, it can be destroyed if an E.S.D. Space Tug enters the Pod before it closes, and detonates cold-fusion bombs directly in front of the Queen inside. This happened with Thomas Whitmore and Earth's Harvester Queen. Gallery Alien_Queen.PNG|The Earth's Harvester Queen inside her bio-suit. Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Species